


Nosing

by kris_stein



Series: Неприкасаемый [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Он бесстрашно спорит с боссом, когда тот в ярости; беспечно курит, наблюдая, как Тони ломает крысе руки и ноги; бесстрастно стирает с лица чужую кровь после очередной драки. Я знаю, что старожилы зовут его Буревестником, потому что если Сэм оказался на переговорах, точно будет перестрелка. Не собираясь устроить резню, боссы не берут с собой этого неуравновешенного ублюдка.Он единственный из нашей славной компании, с кем я действительно хочу познакомиться.
Series: Неприкасаемый [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947505
Kudos: 2





	Nosing

**Author's Note:**

> Бокал Nosing — предназначен для ощущения аромата виски. Зауженный верх способствует концентрации паров виски. Благодаря своей форме подходит для употребления качественных сложных виски.

Бар Nosing — самый дорогой и пафосный из тех, что принадлежат боссу. Здесь всё в тёмно-коричневых тонах, стол для покера затянут бордовым бархатом, барная стойка натёрта до блеска. Пахнет дымом, виски и лаком для дерева. Мужик напротив с важным ебалом затягивается сигарой.

Серьёзно. Сигарой.

Осматриваюсь, убеждаясь, что вокруг не ездят камеры, не бегают ассистенты режиссёра, не толпятся гримёры и зрители. Это не декорации, но ощущение, будто я попал в древний, чуть не чёрно-белый фильм про стереотипных мафиози. 

Всё здесь безнадёжно устарело. Поначалу я думал, что сделаю глобальный ремонт, когда придёт время, но теперь решаю: к чёрту. Продам Nosing и куплю какой-нибудь ресторан в центре, с огромными окнами, кучей света, зеркал и стекла. Прозрачный. Чтобы все — и в первую очередь копы — видели, что мне нечего скрывать.

— Бобби!

Блять.

Похоже, я выпал из реальности, из игры и из образа. Последнее, конечно, страшнее всего.

Смотрю в карты, позволяю себе лёгкую усмешку и сдвигаю фишки к центру стола.

— Поднимаю до пяти.

Карты у меня хуёвые. Оппоненты — ещё хуже. Я словно с группой детсадовцев играю, хотя такое сравнение для последних, пожалуй, оскорбительно. Даже пятилетки врут и считают лучше, чем этот смешной мужик с сигарой, дама в наглухо закрытом платье и дед с огромным перстнем. 

Эй, выпустите меня со съёмочной площадки, я не подписывал контракт, хотя я здесь — единственный приличный актёр.

Делаю глоток виски, прикуриваю. Это кощунство, наверно, курить дешманские вишнёвые сигареты и запивать дорогущим вискарём, но мне плевать. Тем более что виски мне не нравится, хоть и дополняет мой прекрасный образ. На вкус как клопы. Не то чтобы я их пробовал, конечно.

Впрочем, важен не вкус, а то, что я могу себе его позволить. Не на карманные деньги, снисходительно пожертвованные отцом, а на свои собственные, заработанные по́том и кровью. То есть умом, хитростью и каплей удачи.

Мысли блуждают вокруг долларов, когда я, почти не задумываясь, выигрываю пятнадцать штук. Неплохой улов, особенно если учесть, что я здесь не ради них. Подумываю сыграть ещё одну смертельно скучную партию, чтобы уж точно пошёл слух о том, как я хорош в покере, но тут, оглядываясь на бар, замечаю знакомое лицо.

Сгребаю свои деньги, распихиваю по карманам и иду к бару мимо его столика. Он не замечает, уткнувшись в телефон. Совсем расслабился, не поднимает глаза ни на секунду. Будто здесь, среди своих, безопасно.

Я думал, такие, как он, настороже круглые сутки. Шагая от бара со стопкой водки — перед коллегой нужно играть другую роль — вижу небрежно торчащий из кармана кожаной куртки пистолет. Беспредел.

Мне становится весело. Проходя мимо, будто случайно задеваю ножку стула, едва не валюсь прямо ему на колени — очевидно специально — и при этом не проливаю ни капли из стакана. Это ли не профессионализм?

Не спрашивая, усаживаюсь напротив, ловлю скептически-насмешливый взгляд и говорю:

— Так ты тот самый Сэм, да?

— Смотря какой Сэм для тебя — тот самый, — фыркает в ответ, но лёгкость в секунду исчезает из его голубых глаз, ладонь хлопает по карману. — Какого хера?

Я верчу в пальцах его пистолет, невозмутимо разглядывая гладкий ствол. Выглядит так, будто впервые держу в руках оружие. Естественно, это не так.

— Ты бы внимательнее следил за своими игрушками, — я мило улыбаюсь, снимая пистолет с предохранителя, но вместо настороженности вижу нарастающую ярость.

Любопытно.

— Пришёл поболтать с боссом, тот-самый-Сэм?

— Да.

Надо же, не пытается делать из каждой встречи в Nosing тайну и событие вселенского масштаба. Очаровательная непосредственность.

— А ты… Бобби.

Ох, я польщён.

— Да-а-а, это я.

— Отдай ствол, Бобби, — рычит. — По-хорошему.

Тяну курок до щелчка коротким уверенным движением и невинно интересуюсь:

— Так это работает?

Неофициальный статус любимчика босса развращает. Возможно, даже слишком.

В следующее мгновение Сэм выкручивает мне запястье, грубо, резко, очень больно — едва не до хруста. Ему, очевидно, плевать на всякие там статусы, — но не плевать на мой палец, лежащий на курке, а потому он замирает, так и не выдернув пистолет.

Свирепый взгляд и жёсткое прикосновение сухой ладони неожиданно заводят. Не то чтобы я был мазохистом, вовсе нет, но пока запястье не сломано, а нос не вбит в череп, всё в порядке.

Если хоть одна кость пострадает, Сэму придётся очень дорого заплатить.

Он сжимает меня так сильно, что пальцы холодеют, но я только усмехаюсь:

— У-у, а ты у нас грозный.

Дуло пистолета смотрит ему куда-то под рёбра. 

Челюсть Сэма напрягается, крылья носа трепещут, чётко очерченные губы сжимаются, и мне, глядя на них, приходится приложить немалые усилия, чтобы дышать ровно. Рукав его куртки натягивается на бицепсе, накачанная грудь ходит под тонкой тканью футболки.

Боже, он горяч.

Я нагло смотрю в его прозрачные голубые глаза и вижу, как ярость в них кристаллизуется, становится ледяной и ясной. Лоб разглаживается. Губы изгибаются в едва заметной улыбке, и он мягко, спокойно говорит:

— Отпусти пистолет. Предупреждаю последний раз.

И тут я отчётливо понимаю, почему его зовут бешеным. Уверен: даже если сейчас нажму на курок и Сэм будет плеваться кровью из пробитого лёгкого, он сможет отнять пушку, и вторая пуля полетит мне прямо в голову. А потом он убьёт ещё несколько человек, прежде чем его пристрелят, как бешеную псину.

Под его тяжёлым застывшим взглядом у меня по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, в животе скручивается тугой узел, а кровь покидает голову и устремляется к члену. 

О да, очень вовремя.

Но раз уж настало время думать неподходящими для этого частями тела… 

— Расслабься, — шёпот обжигает губы.

Накрываю грубую ладонь своей и забираюсь мизинцем под рукав куртки, задеваю выпуклую вену, глажу выпирающую кость. Внутри всё дрожит от предвкушения, чёрт.

В какой момент я успел прижать своё колено к его?

Благослови Господь эти крошечные столы и мои длинные ноги.

Вот теперь точно можно ожидать если не пули в голову, то хотя бы удара в нос — и вполне заслуженно, но я надеюсь, что обойдётся. Мне и моим подписчикам в инстаграме мой нос очень нравится.

Задерживаю дыхание, готовясь к противному хрусту и вкусу крови, однако Сэм неожиданно усмехается. Хватка на запястье слабеет, но руку он не убирает, и теперь его ладонь просто лежит на моей. Чувствую давление под столом: он коленом упирается мне во внутреннюю сторону бедра, и я послушно поддаюсь, чуть раздвигая ноги.

Жар прокатывается по всему телу, а Сэм невозмутимо смотрит, как я, не задумываясь, отработанным до автоматизма движением дёргаю рычаг предохранителя.

— Тебе хоть восемнадцать есть? — вдруг интересуется он.

— Есть, — губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. — Занятная постановка вопроса, учитывая, что пушку можно таскать только с двадцати одного. Но мы ведь уже не о ней?

Наши взгляды снова встречаются, и Сэм легко вытягивает пистолет из моей ладони, а потом опускает глаза на экран телефона. Там вызов от босса: тот, как всегда, позвонил и сразу сбросил. Значит, ожидает своего верного психованного пёсика в кабинете.

Сэм подхватывает пистолет и телефон, залпом осушает забытый из-за меня бокал виски и, проходя мимо, склоняется к моему уху.

— Жди здесь.

Самоуверенный ублюдок. Мне нравится.

Делаю глоток водки, ёрзаю, проклиная слишком узкие джинсы. Сначала я собирался пойти в туалет подрочить, чтобы не натворить глупостей слишком быстро, когда Сэм вернётся. Но к чёрту.

Изображаю послушного мальчика. Все они любят командовать — и таким образом сами не замечают, как попадают в ловушку. И сегодня пусть он чувствует себя главным — в моей ловушке найдётся место для него и для десятка таких, как он. А потом, когда придёт время, Сэм станет моим верным пёсиком, раз уж он, как какая-то регалия, передаётся от босса к боссу.

И я стану его последним владельцем.


End file.
